Santa Yuto
by Yami Gir
Summary: Santa Yuto, hurry down the chimney tonight ((Christmas Counterpart one-shot))


**A/N So I wrote a little counterpart story for yuyaskattobingu on tumblr as a Christmas present. That's all~ So enjoy~**

* * *

_Santa Yuto, hurry down the chimney tonight~_

Yuya sat on a couch at the back of the living room. He wrap himself up tightly in his blankets and looked tiredly at the fire place.

"Come on...He has to show up sooner or later…" he yawned and started to close his eyes.

"...Hurry up Santa…" he said one last time before he passed out.

* * *

The sound of foot steps crunched through the snow of the Sakaki's residents. Yuto looked down the chimney and stared into the darkness.

"Hmm...this should be the right house.." he pondered and then shrugged. It had to be. Turning his back to the chimney, he pulled a small sack off his shoulder and fished through it.

"...Here we are." He pulled a red jacket and pair of pants from the sack and let it fall to the ground. He quickly shed his leather cape and pulled on the jacket and along with that pants.

'One more thing...' He thought as he reached into the bag once more and pulled out a Santa hat and pulled it over his head.

"There," he said to himself with a smirk. He climbed on top of the chimney and looked down the narrow hole. Then without a second thought, he jumped down.

* * *

Inside the house, Yuya slept peacefully from his spot on the couch. That is until it sounded like something had been dropped down the chimney. He opened his eyes and found the room hazy with coal dust.

"What the-?" he coughed from the dust. "What the hell happened?" He got up from his stop and turned on the main light to the room.

Looking around his living room, Yuya noticed a movement in front of his fireplace.

"Who's there?" He questioned in a quiet voice. He heard someone coughing, and he walked closer.

"Yuya?" Well that voice was familiar. As the dust settled, he finally made out the person that was sitting in front of his fireplace.

Yuto looked up at Yuya and gave him a small, somewhat pained smile. He didn't think going down the chimney would be a hard task, but he never considered there would be something at the bottom, like, several pieces of wood. Slowly, he got off the ground and dusted the coal off his suit.

"Hello Yuya." he said, looking up at him. "Sorry about the mess…" he added.

Yuya looked at him in shock.

"Y-yuto? Why are you here?" he took a good look at him. "Why are you wearing a Santa suit?" he added, curious about the others appearance.

"Oh...Well...I thought I would do something for you, because of the holiday." Yuto said. Yuya looked at him with minor confusion.

"This is for me?"

"Yeah. Just for you." he said with a warm smile. Yuya giggled at his appearance and moved close to him.

"So...If you're Santa, can you tell me this: Have I been good or bad this year?" He asked in a sly tone. Picking up on the hint Yuto wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his body.

"Heh, I think you've been very good this year." he whispered into his ear.

"So...what's my present then?" he whispered back leaving a small kiss on Yuto's cheek.

"How about we go to your room and you can get it?" And with that he lifted Yuya into his arms and carried his bridal style to his room.

Yuya blushed, feeling as though he was weak because of how he was being carried. Getting to his room, Yuto set him on his bed and shut the door.

"So, are you ready for your present?" he said leaning over him. Yuya nodded, not having to say much and waited for him to make the move.

Yuto sat between Yuya's knees and started pulling his pants down.

Yuya looked away from him. His face once again red. He then felt his underwear get removed and he shivered with the cool air touched his skin

Yuto smirked and gently grasped his member causing him to squeak in surprise.

"You like this?" He asked with a chuckle and Yuya gave a small nod and grasped on to the bed sheets.

"A-ahh..." he moaned softly. Still smirking, Yuto leaned forward and licked the head with his tongue. Slowly then he brought it into his mouth and glanced up at Yuya to see his expression.

Yuya looked down at his. His body shivering happily when he felt Yuto's mouth slid up and down his member. He let out another low moan, encouraging him to move faster.

Yuto started to pick up the pace the more he hear Yuya moan. He put his hands on either of his hips pushes his member as deep into his throat as he could go, practically making Yuya scream in pleasure as he tried to hold back from cuming in the other's mouth.

Yuya couldn't take it anymore. He wove his hands through Yuto's hair and pushed his head so most of his member would be in his mouth. With a muffled cry he released in Yuto's mouth before letting go of his hair falling back on to the bed.

Yuto swallowed every drop of the other's cum before getting off his knees and standing over him.

"So, you enjoyed that?" Yuya looked at him, his face still red and nodded.

"Y-yeah..that was great…" he said with a shaky voice. Yuto laughed slightly and turned to the door.

"Well I'm glad you did." He reach the door and started to leave.

"Wait...don't go." Yuya said practically jumping off his bed. He grabbed hold of Yuto's hand and gave him a pleading look.

"Um...how about..You spend the night with me, since you're here already here." He asked shyly. Yuto pondered the idea and then nodded.

"Sure, I can do that." Yuya smiled and then hugged him.

"Wonderful." He let go of him and walked back to lay down in his bed.

Yuto walked up to his bed side and started pulling off his clothes. Starting with the Santa suit and then removing the clothes he wore under it.

Yuya watched him undress and then quickly pulled off his own pants and shirt when Yuto wasn't looking and then hid himself under the blankets.

As he finished undressing quickly turned of the lights to the room and got in bed with Yuya who impatiently waited for him. Yuya felt the other duelist slide into bed with him and slowly he started to move closer to him. Carefully then he wrapped his arms around Yuto's waist.

"Um..what are you doing?" Yuya didn't answer and buried his face into his back.

"Nothing. I just want to keep you warm." He purred. Then to his surprise rolled over to face him and pulled him close.

"There." he said sleepily. Yuya smiled and and rested his head against the other's chest before falling asleep.


End file.
